


Magpie Years

by Khriskin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Mar. 15th, 2007</p><p>Some things you never get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpie Years

It never occurred to them to ask if they could go home again; old lives somehow forgotten in the ebb and flow of Narnian life. If Peter ever wonders why, he's never said, and Susan's learned better than to stir up old memories.

Because in the end, they hadn't been asked at all.

Thrust out of one world and into another, their lives reset without pardon or apology. Somehow it's crueler, that temporal forgiveness, than the actual loss of fourteen years. Because everything's the same here, except for them, and Susan wonders if they'll ever win back what Narnia stole.


End file.
